The present disclosure relates to intraocular devices and methods for correction of aphakia, restoration of accommodation, and treatment of glaucoma.
Glaucoma, characterized by an increase in intraocular pressure, is increasingly prevalent. According to the World Health Organization, glaucoma is the second leading cause of blindness in the world.
With increased age, or in some cases following cataract surgery, a congenital lens can become rigid, and a subject may thereby lose the ability to accommodate or focus up close even upon complete relation of the subject's anterior zonules, a condition known as farsightedness (hyperopia) or presbyopia.
Still other subjects, whether due to congenital defect, disease or injury, exhibit aphakia, and therefore require an intraocular lens, without which the subjects also exhibit refractive amblyopia.
Prior art devices and methods do not adequately address these ocular conditions, alone or in combination. The present disclosure addresses this need.